


Breathe

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Help, Sisters, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sisters are always there for each other... even at two a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

_Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

The sound echoed throughout the deserted hallway, though it was muted by the soft white carpet. Padma had always lived in flats that were of better quality than she did, but it wasn’t something that Parvati begrudged her sister. Unlike her, Padma had a good, high-paying job. _She_ hadn’t lived like a gypsy for four years. _She_ hadn’t had her heart broken. _She_ hadn’t been threatened with disinheritance when she’d given birth to a child out of wedlock.

And she hadn’t shagged her best friend.

Merlin, how could she have been such an _idiot_? Again.

Letting out a little sound of frustration, she knocked on the door again. “I know you’re home, Padma,” she muttered, shifting from foot to foot. “Please open the door.” Her arms were crossed over her chest, as if the mere action could keep her mistakes at bay.

After what seemed like _forever_ , though it was no more than two or three minutes, the door opened and Padma poked her head out. Her eyes were barely open, and her black hair was tousled with sleep.

“Vati?” she queried, her voice raspy with sleep. “It’s two in the morning. What are you doing here?”

“I-“ her twin’s voice fell silent as she searched for words. Her fingers twisted in the soft material of her shirt, trying to ground herself.

“Are you alright? Is Kiran alright?”

The worry in Padma’s voice brought a tear to Parvati’s eye, and she glanced up at her sister. “I screwed up, Paddie,” she whispered. _Help me fix this_.

Tears started to fall freely when her sister reached out and pulled her into her arms, her steady hand stroking her frazzled hair. She clutched at Padma as sobs racked her body, shaking her to the core. Tears were a relief, a cleansing ritual, and there was no one whose forgiveness she needed more than her sister’s.

“C’mon,” Padma murmured, brushing a kiss over Parvati’s brow. “Let’s see how we can fix this.”

  
_  
**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,**   
_

_  
**"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?**   
_

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my [April Drabble Meme](http://leigh-adams.livejournal.com/80776.html). pyrobear requested Padma and Parvati Patil with the song [Breathe (2 AM)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPz3YaIJkjQ) by Anna Nalick as the prompt.


End file.
